Link's not the only rebel in town
by spudyface
Summary: Those feral cats in SS don't get half the attention they deserve. So what if they made Link look like the frightened little girl. Reviews would be nice, and depending on what people say I will write the next chapter about chickens plotting against Link! That's write chickens! Rated T for the plotting cats. Enjoy xx
1. Cats

**This idea randomly came to me when I was watching my mum play SS, she was killing a cat on Skyloft… You can't blame her the things are feral. So this made me thinkt 'even Heroes like Link have fears!' So here it is! Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

"He's coming over the bridge master." Cherry whispered

"Is everyone in place?" sir Whiskers asked.

"Yes!" Chimed the cats.

In a swift movement all the cats walked out of their hiding place blocking the path of Link who stopped frozen in place to stare at the cats.

"Whatever you do act cute!" Whispered sir Whiskers

Instantly all the cats started to meow some sat and slowly wagged their tails while others attempted to rub against Link's legs but as soon as they got close Link turned around and ran away screaming.

All the cats were left there meowing after Link.

"You can quit meowing now, Cherry." Sir Whiskers said flatly.

* * *

The next day Mr. Whisker's rolled around in the afternoon sun before resting on his belly to look at the many townsfolk go about their business. His beady little yellow eyes rested on one particular person though.

Link walked towards Mr. Whiskers, looking at his bow he had just got upgraded at the weapons shop. Link looked up and stopped in his tracks staring blankly at Mr. Whiskers.

Mr. Whiskers sat upright and sighed. "Here we go again."

Link eyed Mr. Whiskers as he side-stepped and eventually backed down the stairs toward the plaza before turning and running away.

"Poor kid." Mr. Whiskers said staring after Link.

"There you are Mr. Whiskers!" Kukiel Screamed locking her arms around Mr. Whiskers. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, lets go play dress ups."

"Oh god, not dress up's." Mr. Whisker's complained as he tried to claw at Kukiel to get away, though the small girl's grip was too strong.

* * *

"Mr. Whiskers? Is that you?" Whispered a voice from the windowsill. Mr. Whiskers shot Cherry a warning glance.

"Yes, now what are the plans for tonight?"

Cherry burst into hysterical laughter as he rolled around on the windowsill. "What are you doing master?"

"I'm participating in mistress Kukiel's dress up game. Do you find me entertaining my mistress funny?" Asked Mr. Whiskers sternly as Kukiel placed a red bow on top of his head.

"N-No master Whiskers!"

"Good, now please run through the plans for tonight."

"Well, Link is staying the night in his room in the knight academy. I already have some men stationed inside. When he is sleeping, some men will enter through the window making sure to meow loudly to wake him up. When Link wakes he will open the door to find even more of us meowing up at him."

Mr. Whiskers laughed evilly in the back of his throat. "Then he will scream like the girl that he is."

* * *

"These are all the people we have Cherry?" Mr. Whiskers asked facing about 20 other cats. He was still wearing his bow, white skirt, and the bib that Kukiel had dressed him in earlier.

"Yes master though we have about another 20 on the rooftop." Cherry stated in his melodramatic voice.

"Good, very good."

That night Mr. Whisker's and Cherry lead everyone to their places. With a nod of his head, Mr. Whiskers signaled to the cat on the stairs for the rooftop cats to start coming in through the window. In a matter of moments, the cats outside the door heard a loud thump from inside the room.

"Stay away from me, please." Shrieked Link from inside the room. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Then Link threw open the door to meowing cats. Link screamed an ear-piercing scream.

"He does scream like a girl." Cherry said scratching his ear.

Suddenly a girl came out from the room across the hall.

"Awe, It's Mr. Whiskers. Kukiel's cat." Said the girl picking up Mr. Whiskers and squeezing him just as tightly as Kukiel did.

"Karane, help me. They're trying to kill me. I only wanted to give Fledge some stamina potion because it's apart of the side quest." Link said, now stuck between the cats.

"Honestly Link, how can you be scared of Mr. Whiskers? Just look into his precious eyes." Said the girl named Karane squeezing her face against Mr. Whiskers.

Link stared into the beady eyes and thought he saw the cat smiling an evil smile. "Just get them out of here, Karane."

"You scream like a girl you know, I don't understand why the goddesses picked you to save Zelda. Come on Mr. Whiskers, Kukiel is probably looking for you." Karane said walking away with Mr. Whiskers over her shoulder.

"May I congratulate you master? I must say you have a way of charming these humans to your advantage." Cherry said looking up at Mr. Whiskers.

"Yes I do, Cherry. Yes I do."

**Sorry everyone about the length. Depending on reviews I will do more chapters for this kind of thing but maybe using ocktorock's or chickens. I forgot to mention this but I do not own any Zelda games or characters.**


	2. Chickens

**The chickens have arrived! These are the chickens that you gather into the pen at Kakariko for Anju in ooc. Me and my beautiful mind came up with this funny parody when I was slashing at this one chicken, which then called for backup so I ended up dying and using a fairy because I was attacked by Chickens. Yes, it's possible.  
Enjoy everyone! xx**

"There goes Sammy." Said Montgomery as he watched the white chicken scamper across the village.

"And there goes the kid." Alec added. The two chickens sat next to the windmill on the hill. They each panned the scene of Link running after Sammy with his Kokiri sword held high and shouting at the tops of his legs.

"Oh dear. Come Montgomery, we must help Sammy.

The two chickens descended the hill and settled behind Link who had Sammy cornered. The two chickens charged for Link's ankle and started pecking away ferociously. Link yelled and immediately ran away.

"I thought I was gone for a second. Thanks Alec." Sammy said coming out of the corner.

"Sammy, how many times have I told you just stay still and Link will pick you up."

"He was NOT trying to pick me up. He was trying to kill me." Sammy shouted.

"You'll be killed by Anju anyway." Montgomery said.

"That explains why Kyle went missing last Christmas." Sammy said drawing to a conclusion.

"Everyone spread out he's coming back, we all now what to do once we're in the pen?" Alec asked as Link came running, swinging his sword.

"Yeah yeah, now I'm getting out of here." The three chickens separated.

Link picked up Alec and headed towards the chicken pen. "Be careful with my feathers, I only plucked them yesterday."

With a shout Link threw him into the pen. "Hey Alec, Sammy is the last chicken." Montgomery said as Alec landed in the pen.

Alec wondered over to the side of the pen to see Sammy just outside the entrance of the graveyard.

"Alec! Alec! He's coming." Sammy screamed inching into the corner.

"Stay still and don't panic."

"I'M PANICKING ALEC! I'M PANICKING!"

With a swift movement Link picked up Sammy and headed back towards the pen.

"Hey, I'm up high. I can see the whole village from up here. I'm on top of the world." Sammy's eccentrics were quickly cut short as he was thrown into the pen. All the chickens quieted down and stared as Link spoke to Anju.

"Thank you for finding my cuckoo's. You see, I get goose bumps when I touch them." Anju said as if that was the only thing she was trained to say.

"Yeah, Yeah lady just hand over the bottle already I know you're supposed to give me one." Link said holding out a hand. Anju gave him the bottle and then Link turned to face the chickens.

He the out of nowhere jumped into the pen and did a spin attack.

"Everyone, charge!" Alec shouted. Dozens of chickens jumped on top of Link pinning him to the ground and started to peck at him with their beaks.

Link then struggled to get up, and then ran out of Kakariko. All the while being followed by the mob of chickens.

"Well Sammy, he got his bottle and shouldn't be harming us anymore."

"I think I'll miss seeing his face here." Said Montgomery in awe.

Alec and Sammy both turned their heads slowly and stared at Montgomery.

"What?" Montgomery asked as the two chickens stared at him.

**Moral of the story, do not attack the chickens while playing the ooc or any of the other games for that matter. Hope you enjoyed it, I might do another chapter depending whether I find time to write it seeming as I'm already writing another legend of Zelda story called 'Generations in Skyloft' You should check it out sometime if you feel like reading about romance.**


	3. Goats

**And now, goats… for your entertainment and another chapter requested by epicsheikahgirl the only inspiratory *sniff sniff***

"Oh look who's back, if it isn't that goat herder Link."

"Be nice Dolly."

"You know what Molly, I feel like playing a little trick on link today." Dolly said before quietly whispering in the ear of another goat who trotted along to the next goat, they passed on some sort of message.

"What are you going to do this time?" Molly asked as she munched an a few strands of grass.

"Well Molly, we will not be herded into the pen like usual. Instead, we will keep running in circles and then when Link expects it least we will charge into him sending him flying off his horse." Dolly gave a wicked laugh at her marvelous plan, while Molly just stared at her blankly.

"Oh, he's starting to herd us now." Dolly squealed. Link yelled at the goats to go faster and when the pen came up the goats just ran past the open barn.

Molly and dolly ran next to each other with their heads held high.

"Everything is going to plan." Dolly said enthusiastically.

"WHY AREN'T THE GOATS GOING IN THE BARN!?" They all heard Fado yell.

Molly and Dolly snickered under their breaths.

"Shall we call for the goats to charge now?" Molly asked.

"I think so Molly."

Molly let out a big goat cry causing all the goats to turn around and ram into Link's horse, which sent Link himself flying into the crowd of goats.

After trampling Link in the ground after their rampage, the goats quietly entered the barn.

"Do you here that yelling outside Molly." Dolly laughed.

Molly pricked up her ears to hear the talking outside.

"Look at him he can't go to Hyrule Castle looking like this!" Fado complained.

"It…hurts…" Link whined.

"Now, who's going to deliver the royal gift? Rusl is in the forest so he can't do it." The Mayor said.

"The…Pain…" Link whined again.

Molly and Dolly laughed, yet again the duo had mustered a plan to ruin the events of the day.

"Those goats are cursed I say! CURSED!" Fado yelled as he sunk to his knees looking up towards the heavens

**Very short I know I'm sorry, humor isn't just my thing seeing as I'm a very dark, depressed, and lonely person :( but I will write more if requested. xx :)**


End file.
